


Late night sleepover with Ryu~

by Dawnfighter07



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfighter07/pseuds/Dawnfighter07
Summary: With annoying roommates and a bad night, you turn to your boyfriend for help because college sucks!
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Late night sleepover with Ryu~

Moaning, moaning, loud animalistic grunts and a bed frame hitting the wall was all that was filling your ears for the past 3 nights. Exams had just finished for the few classes you were enrolled in and you just wanted some damn sleep. 

You got up from your bed and walked over to the wall that you shared with your roommate and pounded on it, the sign you two had made to shut the hell up with the sex, but it did nothing to stop them. Fucking dick.

Groaning in frustration as loudly as you possibly could, you grabbed your phone and texted your boyfriend. 

You: Ryuuuuuuuuuuuu

Ryū🧡🧡: YES MY LOVE? 

You: My roommate is being a dick and is just having sex super loud😭 I haven't been able to have a real sleep schedule for like three days. Can I come over please?🥺🥺 

Ryū🧡🧡: Baby, why didn't you say so like three days ago? Pack your shit and get your pretty face over here! 

You: But will it be a bother for Yū? I don't want to inconvenience you guys. 

Ryū🧡🧡: Nah, he's gone home to his parents after finals so it's just me in the apartment. Call me when you leave, it's too late for you to walk alone. 

You: RYU YOU ARE AMAZING I LOVE YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH! 

You happily grabbed a small overnight bag and quickly packed for a night with your amazing boyfriend. You snagged your earbuds, charger and keys as you walked out of the apartment. 

You quickly put in your earbuds and called Ryu as he requested. "Hi baby." 

"Are they seriously just having sex that damn loud?" He asked, you heard him munching on snacks with a movie going in the back. 

"Oh my god yes! It is so annoying, I can't tell if it's the same person each time or just one night stands." Your groan was deeper than you thought it would come out. You quickly crossed the street as you made your way to his apartment. 

"Shit, I'm sorry baby. Don't worry, I have a ton of snacks and we can do whatever you want to do. This night is about you." 

"Ryunosuke Tanaka, what would I do without you?" You smiled as you walked. Ever since you two started dating he had always spoiled you, you spoiled him right back but he was just so kind to you, you didn't know what you did to deserve it. 

"You'd be a mess, but I'd always find a way to you." You could hear the grin on his face. 

Once you got to his apartment you quickly ran up the stairs to the second floor and knocked softly. It only took a moment for the door to fling open, your body flying through the entryway as arms grabbed you, and for the door to slam shut. "Ryu! You're gonna drop me!" You laughed holding onto him as tightly as you could. 

“No I won’t! I’m super strong, remember?” He smiled and planted a big kiss on your lips. “How did finals go?” He carried you into the living room and sat down with you in his lap.

You snuggled into his embrace immediately relaxing. “They were great, passed all of them.” His lips found yours with quick kisses, mumbles of praise falling from his lip.

“Should we celebrate by building a fort and watching movies till we pass out?” His grin could melt the sun.

“I would love that!” You hopped off his lap, and spent the next hour and half building a blanket and pillow fort with your boyfriend. Once he put on the movie of your choice, you snuggled up to him covered in blankets.

His body was so warm and it smelled so nice. “New body wash?” You hummed at him as your finger fiddled with his tank top.

“Ah you noticed!” His grin was so huge it practically took up his whole face. “Does it smell nice?”

You only nodded getting closer to him, he was the best cuddler always so warm and smelled amazing. 

His hands went to your hair playing with it as you watched the movie. You had gotten through a movie and a half before your stomach growled. 

"Aww is my baby hungry?" Your boyfriend teased as he poked your sides causing you to squirm and laugh. 

"Ryu stop!~" You laughter filled the living room of the small apartment. "Stop I'm gonna pee!" 

And stop he did, he smiled with a slight blush across his cheeks. "Sorry babe, I just love to head you laugh and see you happy. But are you really hungry?" 

You pushed yourself out of the fort and walked to the kitchen. "Yes what about you?" 

He followed after you. "Starving. Whatcha thinking?" 

You rummaged through the boys kitchen, contrary to popular belief they ate rather healthily, had to keep their bodies in prime shape for volleyball. "How about breakfast food?" 

He licked his lips hungrily. "If you're making it I'm all for it." 

You started cooking with him attached around your waist, slowly swaying you to the music that was going on in the movie. 

You hummed along to it as your body followed his. He was never one for dancing or cliches like that but when he was in the mood it was the best thing in the world. 

You turned the oven off and turned around in his arms, you wrapped your own around his neck and swayed with him. 

He smiled at you as you just swayed. "I love you Y/N." 

You couldn't help but get shy, he said it all the time and so did you but in intimate situations like this it felt so much more than love. "I love you too Ryunosuke." 

After food had been consumed you both retreated back into the fort, it didn't take long for both of you to fall asleep. 

You were jolted awake by the opening of the door slamming shut behind a short man. "You guys built a fort without me? The hell?" 

Ryu couldn't help but laugh and you and Yū weren't far behind to join him.


End file.
